


Pens

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: When Regina forgets something in the supply room at work, she returns and runs into Robin where they have their first fight. *Set in the By Design verse.*





	Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday entry for OQ Angst Week. Satisfies Prompts 12, 25, 27, and 42. Any and all errors are mine.

They’ve been together for almost three months. Almost three blissful, sexy, _can’t-get-enough-of-each-other_ months, and they’ve managed to keep their relationship quiet at work but it’s getting harder to do each day because Robin isn’t exactly hiding his lusty gazes whenever she walks out of her office. Regina’s frustrated with him, so she texts him from her office after returning from a quick trip to the supply room for a roll of tape, another notepad for her pad-folio, a highlighter, some binder clips, and oh _fuck_. She forgot the pens. Now she’s doubly annoyed and itching to pick a fight, and who better than her boyfriend who keeps gawking at her every damn time she walks by.

 _I’m going to ask that you stop ogling me every_ _time I step out of my office, please and thanks._

She doesn’t wait for his response. Standing, she walks back to the supply room, throwing a cursory glance at Robin’s workstation and noticing he’s not there, but his cell phone is next to his mouse, face down. Frowning she continues on to the supply room and when she opens the door, a pair of muscled arms reach out, causing her to drop some post-it notepads she’d grabbed by mistake (not her preferred size), as Robin pulls her in for a kiss, his hands reaching around her hips to cup her ass and hold her firmly against his stirring cock.

“You’ve no idea what you’re doing to me every time you wear that bloody skirt,” he rasps hungrily as his lips and teeth kiss and scrape her jaw, his arms holding her tightly in place.

“Have you lost your mind?,” she hisses even as his lips, tongue and teeth are doing deliciously wicked things to her. “We can’t do this… _ahhh_ …here. _Ahhh_ … _Mmmmm_ …” He’s distracting her and she can’t. She _cannot_ _do_ this. She has a business to run and _anyone_ could walk in here, _at any minute_.

But his mouth just found that sensitive spot, the one behind her ear, and the tip of his tongue is peeking out to lick it, his teeth grazing the spot ever so lightly causing goosebumps to erupt under her satin shirt, making her shiver in his arms.

He’s knows just what to do to turn her on. She can feel the wetness pooling in her panties. The fact that they’re _here_ , at the design firm she now owns, thanks to her deceased husband, only fuels her desire for him.

She _hates it_.

She hates that Robin is the only man who has ever had this effect on her. She hates that they met later on in life and that they do have to keep things quiet between them, because surely someone is going to walk right in and catch them.

She imagines those two idiot designers, Tom and Larry, yanking the door open, snapping a photo of them like this— _in flagrante delicto_ —then having a good laugh at their expense. They’d probably even post it on their social media feeds. Bastards.

It’s enough to make Regina come to her senses.

“Robin,” she murmurs, but he ignores her so she sharply hisses his name once more, while pushing his shoulders back, creating some distance between them. “Robin, we cannot do this here,” she hisses. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

He takes a step back, his breathing is erratic and his face red. “Babe, I’m tired of hiding. We can’t keep up this ruse forever.”

“We won’t, but I don’t see how having casual sex at the office, in the fucking supply room of all places, is the right way for us to declare ourselves publicly,” she says primly, raising an eyebrow, as he pouts.

He has the gall to look offended and hurt. It irks her. “It may sound silly, but… I want to be able to talk freely about my girlfriend. I want to be able to put up pictures of us at my desk. I want to gaze upon your lovely face whenever I wish,” he says as his hand caresses her cheek.

“We work together,” she deadpans. “You see me every day.”

But he shakes his head and smirks, ignoring what she said. “Fine. But I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, even if we’re here, yeah?” he says, grinning goofily at her, before dotting little delicate pecks on her lips and cheeks. His fingers stroke the back of her neck expertly, massaging a tight knot she’s got near her hairline.

He hopes she finds his attentiveness sexy and charming, but none of his gestures are having the effect he was hoping for.

Because if she was a little annoyed before, she is downright incensed now. Glaring at him, she says, “Do you know how childish you sound right now? Roland has more common sense than you do. You’re being ridiculous.”

And now she’s done it. He’s angry as well.

“Oh, _I’m_ being ridiculous? How so?” Pointing an accusatory finger at her, he says, “You’re the one who seems to be ashamed of me, of being seen with me.”

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Well that’s a reach.”

“A _reach_?!,” he hisses, and it’s just a little too loud considering where they are.

She gives him a scathing look. “Lower your voice,” she says menacingly, then adds, “And don’t point that finger at me. I don’t want, or need, anyone else in this office finding out about us.”

“Because you’re embarrassed?,” he asserts.

“God, NO!,” she hisses again angrily. She is on the verge of screaming at him. Shutting her eyes, her fingers come up and pinch the bridge of her nose as she takes a deep breath and tries to keep it together. “Robin,” she says calmly. “We agreed to keep things between us when we started this. Why would you think that changed overnight? What is so special about today?”

Pursing his lips, he looks down and mutters _I was wrong_ , and _nothing, absolutely fucking nothing_.

Regina’s confused. If he wanted their relationship out in the open, he’s never said a thing about it before. But to ambush her _here,_ while she was trying to get… What the hell did she come in here for again?

 _Pens._

Right.

While she’s been lost in thought, Robin has been half-whispering, half-hissing something and she’s missed it. Indignant, he asks, “Are you even _listening_ to me?”

And no, she hasn’t been listening, but she’s irritated with him right now so she shakes her head indifferently.

“What I was saying, _Regina_ , is that I have every right to be angry.” She raises an eyebrow at the way he says her name. “You’re _with_ me, but you’re also _not with_ me. Christ, when I dated Marian, I always kept photos of her at work. Here, I can’t even have your lovely face on my phone.”

“That’s what this is about? Photographs? Really?”

“No, it’s more than that.”

“I’m listening.”

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I had to come up with a damned nickname for you as a contact, for fear that someone is going to see it. You compare me to Roland but yet, you’re content playing this game too.”

His anger had begun to dissipate as he spoke. He could see it in her eyes; she looked hurt. “I’m just tired of it, darling,” he sighs. “That’s all.” He takes her hands in his and says, “I love you, and I want to shout it from the rooftop.”

“Well don’t do _that_ ,” she chuckles softly then squeezes his hands. “Look Robin, the reason why I’m keeping this quiet, the reason why I need it to remain between us is _not_ because I’m embarrassed. This has nothing to do with you. It’s not your fault, it’s me,” she says, sitting on a stack of cartons full of copy paper. “Most days, I feel like the laughingstock of this firm. I’m only here because of Leo’s will. I’m not a CEO, I’m not any kind of manager, and most of the designers here see that.”

“Fuck what anyone sees, Regina,” he whispers passionately as she shrugs.

“I just want to be doing what I love, and I’m not. This feels like a farce; having to play a role I never wanted in the first place, a role I was pushed into.”

“That will isn’t going to bind you forever, babe,” he reminds, but she shakes her head, whispers _I suppose,_ then focuses her attention on dragging the tip of one of her heels back and forth across the floor. She scrapes it one final time before bringing her leg back up, crossing it over the other.

Robin’s eyes have been following the movement the whole time. They wander to her skirt, which has now hiked up several inches, revealing more of her toned thigh to him. She muses with satisfaction that despite the argument, he still wants her. She remembers whenever she’d fight with Leo, they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room.

“Be that as it may,” she says, “While I’m here, I have a reputation to maintain if I wish to be respected, and I need you to understand that. If you can’t, then maybe,” she pauses to lick her lips before looking into his blue eyes.

“Hey,” he says and bends to look her in the eye. “We’re going to figure out a way out of this mess just like we’ve done everything so far. Together. Forget what I said. We can keep things quiet for however long you need.”

He looks chastened, and his earnest expression while he waits for her to finish what she’s about to say makes her mouth go dry all of a sudden. Doubt creeps into her mind as her heart now thuds wildly, almost painfully, in her chest.

Regina had a plan and she was headed in that direction, headed into a full confession about what she wanted for him, for his son, but she decides against telling him today. They’ve just had their first fight, and she knows that when she shares this particular plan of hers with him, the ensuing argument is not going to end as well as this one. So she swallows down the words floating around in her mind. They will soon be heard, when the timing is right.

“Come on, I’ll help you take whatever you need back to your office,” he offers, then takes her hands and helps her up. Not that she needs it, she knows it’s just Robin’s need to always want to touch her in some way, whenever he can. “What is it?”

She realizes she’d been frowning so she smiles softly and shakes her head. “Nothing at all. I was just trying to remember what I came in here for.” She reaches around him for a box on the shelf, then winks and says, “Pens.”


End file.
